Attacked by a Wolf
by SweetImagination15
Summary: Alianor and Bran's relationship deepens, and Lady Maudeleyn has no idea. Anna, however, is a different story. One-shot, Bran/Alianor. She does not belong to me.


**All rights go to ZombieJNNFR for Alianor Dayne, her OC in her story "Every Hour Wounds" (s/9436289/1/Every-Hour-Wounds)!**

* * *

"Alianor Dayne, pay _attention_."

Alianor flinched at her mother's angry tone, and straightened her posture. She could swear her mother had never been more boring than right now.

"You need to know what will happen, and you must be prepared," Lady Maudeleyn scolded, and an almost smirk was drawn to her lips, "You are still a pure, innocent woman who knows nothing of this."

Alianor rolled her eyes.

"Why yes, thank you for reminding me that I'm still a virgin."

Lady Maudeleyn suddenly went rigid.

"Don't use that term," she spat, "That was most improper, young lady. And as a matter of fact, you need to listen because pleasing a King is no joke."

Alianor averted her gaze, a deep blush creeping up her cheeks. To be fully honest, what her mother was 'teaching' her was no surprise. She and Bran had been rather... _disobedient, _over the past few days.

_"Are you sure?"_ Bran's words rang inside her mind, in disbelief. She remembered his face, close to hers, his sweet breath mingled with her own. Alianor bit her lip nervously, but nodded.

_"Yes. We could sneak up to my chambers and then..."_ she trailed, knowing fully well that he knew what she meant. Bran placed a lingering kiss to her lips, his hands enveloping her waist and pulling her to his chest.

_"By the Old Gods, I _swear_I won't hurt you."_

_**So much for that theory**__, _Alianor thought, slightly disappointed.

**_Why in the bloody seven hells are you complaining? You loved it! _**The tiny, stubborn part of her brain shouted.

_**I'm not complaining! I just... **_she then growled, pulling at her hair, _**I just made a snarky comment inside my head. Am I not allowed?!**_

"_Alianor!_" her mother yelled, and she froze, eyes widened.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Were you listening to me?!" she demanded, placing her hands upon her waist. Alianor parted her lips, silent, "I asked you if you knew how it's done!"

"Yes, mother, of course I know how _it's _done!" she spat back, enraged. Gods, did her mother think _that_ little of her?

"Don't you talk back to me, young lady!" Lady Maudeleyn chided. Alianor could not bear with it any longer.

"You know what, mother? I think I can discuss this with my _future husband_!" she snapped, and stormed out of the room with annoyance boiling inside her head. Alianor didn't bother to check on her mother's reaction, before shutting the door with an almighty slam. She walked toward those familiar chambers in silence, but she felt like grabbing her hair and screaming in desperation at her mother's behaviour. She was not a child anymore!

Alianor approached the door, and the guards dispersed as they recognised her. She knocked softly.

"Come in!" his voice echoed. She did so, closing the door behind her. As Bran raised his head to see who had disturbed him, he grinned.

"Ally," he said, getting up from the bed with his cane in hand. Alianor giggled just before he kissed her hard.

"I'll get my lips bruised if you don't stop doing that," she teased, as he broke the kiss.

"You want me to stop?" he asked, faking a look of disappointment.

"N-no, of course not," she stuttered. _I hate it when he does that..._

As if Bran had read her mind, he smirked.

"I know." Alianor glared at him, blushing, and he barked a laugh.

"You're embarrassed by me _kissing _you after all we've done these past few days?" he inquired, lifting an eyebrow. Her cheeks could now be easily mistaken for a ripe tomato.

"... Right," she mumbled. Bran smiled, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her slim form.

"You're angry about something," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

Alianor sighed, and laid her head upon his chest. His heartbeat thumped softly against her left ear, and she was oddly soothed by it.

_I can't lie to him, he's too smart, _she thought, smiling.

"It's my mother," she confessed, groaning afterward, "She still treats me as if I'm still a kid."

Bran sighed dramatically, grinning.

"What did she do this time?"

Alianor hesitated. Her blush was beyond red it nearly burnt her cheeks, and Bran seemed to have noticed it.

"Ally?" he called, frowning. He rolled his eyes when she started nibbling on her lower lip, "_Alianor_, what did your mother do?"

She sighed. _No turning back now..._

"... she started teaching me the basics of intercourse."

Silence fell over the upcoming moment. Alianor feared he had finally snapped into place, realised what she really was, nod, and then run away screaming.

To her shock, he burst out laughing, so much that he let go of her to support himself further into his cane. Alianor made a face of mild irritation.

"That's it. My fiancé finally realises what I really am, and he laughs at me! Three cheers for my twisted life." She said sarcastically, which made Bran's laugh slow down.

"What you _really_ are?" He inquired, ironically. Alianor nodded, grimacing.

"What I really am."

Bran smirked, approaching her slowly.

"Go on then, tell me what you _think _you are."

"I'm a clumsy, foolish, dreamer of a girl who, before meeting the King of the North, had no such luck with men." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. His smirk widened, and he let the cane fall to the floor, getting even closer to her.

"Well, _I _think you're a beautiful, wonderful, enchanting _woman_ who conquered my heart," he whispered, and by now their noses brushed together, and Bran grimaced in a funny manner, "though the clumsy part is undoubtedly correct."

She punched him in the chest playfully, and he chuckled. Alianor smiled.

"You really think that?" She asked.

"What, that you're clumsy? Yes I do," Bran teased, and Alianor punched his chest again.

"No... Those other things."

Bran smiled, bringing a hand up to play with one of her many black hair strands.

"Yes. You're the most unique, amazing woman I've ever met, and I knew, the moment I laid eyes on you that I was going to fall in love with you, sooner or later." He said, gazing into her violet eyes. The way he whispered to her sent waves of relief and pure adoration through her, and she couldn't help but place herself on tiptoes and kiss him deeply, lovingly.

She felt his hand tangle through the long locks of her hair, and she mimicked his gesture, seizing a fistful of his brown hair, sending their kiss from sweet, over the edge, into passionate. Their breaths became ragged, filled with slight groans.

"Uncle Bran!" A childlike voice came from other side of the door, and the two broke apart with a gasp, her face red and his hair dishevelled.

"Who is it?!" Bran asked, and Alianor held back a smug laugh at his annoyed tone.

"It's Anna!" They froze.

"Just a second, Anna!" he said. Alianor gave him a frisky pout when he stepped back from her, and he smirked.

"I'll get it," she giggled, going for the door. As she opened it, she met the face of a very worried Anna, fiddling with her fingers. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Alianor.

"Ally! You're not hurt, are you?!" she asked, jumping forward to hug her legs.

"Why in Seven Hells would I be hurt?" Alianor asked, confused.

"Yesterday I walked by your chambers and I heard you moaning and screaming! Were you being attacked?!"

Alianor's eyes went as wide as an owl's, and she peeked over her shoulder at Bran. He held the same expression as hers, before his lips twitched in a grin, and he exploded in laughter, tossing his head backwards.

"Uncle Bran, it's not funny, Ally was screaming so loudly!" Anna complained.

"Oh, yes she was," he teased, still laughing. Alianor's blush was past her neck.

"Uh, Anna?" she said, grimacing, "I was not being attacked..."

"That depends..." Bran joked, smirking. She glared at him.

"Then what happened to you?" Anna asked, curious. Bran sputtered, and Alianor sighed.

"Something that I can only explain to you when you're older..." she said, pushing the child out of the room gently.

"But I want to know!" she complained, crossing her arms.

"Believe me, you don't," Alianor said, grinning slightly, "Go on to your mother now."

Anna puffed out her cheeks stubbornly, but huffed and ran away. Bran was still smirking when she returned back inside the chambers, closing the door.

"You know, I find the way you said 'I was not being attacked' quite funny," he said, a mischievous glint upon his greenish eyes.

"How so?" she asked, frowning. The way his eyes narrowed clearly stated: **Bad move, Dayne.**

"Because you were," he said, and moved to be near her again, snaking his arms around her hips.

"By what, may I ask?" she inquired, smiling oddly. Bran then bent down slightly, his lips touching her ear like a dandelion's peck.

"By a wolf."

Alianor could swear that week was the best she'd ever gone through.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, Jennifer!**


End file.
